Kirarin Revolution STAGE 3
Kirarin☆Revolution STAGE 3 is the name of the third and final season of the Kirarin Revolution anime series. It aired from April 4, 2008 to March 27, 2009, consisting of a total of 50 episodes. Plot Tsukishima Kirari returns as a famous idol. She has a new single, titled "Anataboshi," which she performs in the very first episode of the season by herself. Producer Muranishi and Kirari's manager, Kumoi Kasumi, both tell her they're searching for "the second Kirari" for Kirari to take under her wing, as both a friend and rival. However, things don't go well when no one at the audition has "an aura of an idol," which was what made Kirari a successful idol in the first place. Later on, however, the producer does find someone named Yukino Noel who does have an aura. Kirari recognizes her as the person who saved her earlier from a truck almost running over her when she was late to the audition. Noel, however, has no intention of becoming an idol, so Kirari has to find a way to convince her. Noel comes up with the idea of having a soccer competition; if Kirari prevents the ball from entering the goal, Noel will become an idol. After many tries, Kirari finally catches the ball and Noel accepts her proposal of becoming an idol. In another episode, Kirari's new friend, Hanasaki Kobeni, goes with Kirari to her jobs. In this time, Muranishi notices Kobeni's aura and chance of becoming an idol, and later asks her to become an idol. She declines at first, but later accepts after seeing a short in a movie Kirari and Kobeni go to see; the short was of Kobeni's friends saying they'll never forget her and that they'll always be friends. Kirari explains that she asked the director of the film to include that part while at a shoot. Kirari, Noel, and Kobeni then become the idol group Milky Way, and the third season follows the adventures and challenges they face on the road to becoming an idol group. Production The animation is no longer 2-D, or traditional animation, and has changed to 3-D, or CGI. CGI is a technique in which a person creates a frame using computers to make it look three-dimensional. The voice actors of SHIPS has also changed to make them sound youthful. Kazama Hiroto, who was previously voiced by Akio Suyama, is now voiced by Takuya Ide. Hiwatari Seiji, who was previously voiced by Souichiro Hoshi, is now voiced by Shikou Kanai. Characters Main Characters *Tsukishima Kirari *Kazama Hiroto *Hiwatari Seiji *Yukino Noel *Hanasaki Kobeni Supporting Characters *Producer Muranishi *Kumoi Kasumi *Tsukishima Takashi *Obaa-chan Rivals *Cloudy *Todou Fubuki *Ogura Erina Animals *Na-san *Nii-kun *Mii-chan *Chichi Maro *Director Nezumi *TanTan DVDs 3rd Tour Stage 1.jpg 3rd Tour Stage 2.jpg 3rd Tour Stage 3.jpg 3rd Tour Stage 4.jpg 3rd Tour Stage 5.jpg 3rd Tour Stage 6.jpg 3rd Tour Stage 7.jpg 3rd Tour Stage 8.jpg 3rd Tour Stage 9.jpg 3rd Tour Stage 10.jpg 3rd Tour Stage 11.jpg 3rd Tour Stage 12.jpg 3rd Tour Stage 13.jpg Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:Info Category:Anime Category:Cast Category:STAGE 3